Lunar Palace
The Lunar Palace event is an annual event that coincides with the Lunar New Year, a.k.a Chinese New Year. In game the palace is represented by a dragon boat which appears in the bay between Peakwood Potions, Eversand Enchantments, and Shroudland Shrooms. Periodically during the event an orange and gold dragon will fly across the home screen. A persistent effect of falling cherry blossom petals also decorates the home screen. 'Special Game Mode: Lunar Palace' The Lunar Palace game mode is a special version of Peakwood Potions featuring the same core gameplay. To play you need 1 Seasonal Event Ticket per round. 'Gameplay' Lunar Palace differs in that instead of various levels with different goals, each “wave” of Lunar Palace is an increasingly hard “number of patrons served” challenge. Like Endless mode, the patience of patrons gets increasingly hard to maintain, while orders get more complex. The first waves start with an 8 patron goal. There is only 1 star to earn on each wave, with no apparent incentive for clearing the wave with a higher served patron count. The goal of patrons served increases steadily: by wave 6 the goal is 10, wave 11 the goal is 12, etc. Each wave also has a consistent set of failure conditions: No dissatisfied patrons No discarded items No burnt items Each level is timed, starting with a 75 second time limit. This time limit increases incrementally along with the patron goal: by wave 6 it’s 85s, wave 11 it’s 95s, etc. This time limit can be modified by Dr. Hoot’s “Time Mastery” (+10s on all timed levels). The breakdown of the time limit and patron goal in each wave can be found in the Waves table below. 'Waves' Each wave gives you the chance to earn 5 Lunar Coins. Additionally Every 5 waves you will also have the opportunity to earn 3 Gems until wave 100. In waves 101+ you will only earn 5 Lunar Coins. 'Lunar Coins' Lunar Coins are earned by playing the Lunar Palace special game mode. Every wave of Lunar Palace gives you the opportunity to earn 5 for completing the wave. You can also earn Lunar Coins from Patrons wearing their Lunar Festival Skins, like Jade Goddess Aeon, while playing Lunar Palace. They will leave these bonus coins on the counter after they are served like a normal Payment, which are automatically collected. Worker's skins (Tea Time Ninya and Matchmaker Teresa) do not provide any bonuses to Lunar Coins received. NOTE: These bonus coins earned count towards the total at the end of the wave and can thus be doubled with one of your 5 daily ad doubles! You can also purchase Lunar coins in the Market once during the event. A "Pot of Lunar Coins" containing 100 Lunar Coins costs 50 Gems. 'Rewards' A rotation of three seasonal rewards is available each day in the Market, which can include Patron and Worker skins and alternate appearances for the Peakwood Potions Furnishings (roof, signage, etc.) and one shop item (Baby Dragons). The total cost for all of the rewards is 1,692 Lunar Coins. 'Skins' There are 6 cosmetic appearances for Patrons and Workers released as part of the Lunar Palace 2020. Most of the skins cost 168 Lunar Coins, with the exception of Chun Lynn which costs 88 Lunar Coins The Patron skins should automatically apply after they are purchased, but double check that they are. All of the Patrons with skins will provide additional Lunar Coins when they visit in the Lunar Palace game mode. Monkey King Nobu and Chun Lynn are good skins to pickup first as they are Common Patrons making them more likely to visit your shop. The Worker skins (Ninya and Teresa) don’t appear to have any special effect within the Lunar Palace. The total cost for all of the Patron and Worker skins is 848 Lunar Coins. Lunar Palace Tea Time Ninya.jpg|Tea Time Ninya, 88 Lunar Coins Lunar Palace Panda Bear O Mear.jpg|Panda Bear O'Mear, 168 Lunar Coins Lunar Palace Monkey King Nobu.jpg|Monkey King Nobu, 168 Lunar Coins Lunar Palace Matchmaker Teresa.jpg|Matchmaker Teresa, 168 Lunar Coins Lunar Palace Jade Goddess Aeon.jpg|Jade Goddess Aeon, 168 Lunar Coins Lunar Palace Chun Lynn.jpg|Chun Lynn, 88 Lunar Coins 'Furnishing and Shop Item Skins' There are also a set of 7 alternate furnishings for Peakwood Potions available during the event. The outdoor furnishings, including the well and roof, give Peakwood Potions a classical Asian architecture. The complete set of interior decorations can make your Peakwood Potions look like the Lunar Palace all year round! The total for the Exterior Decorations is 512 Lunar Coins, the Interior Decorations are 332 Lunar Coins, for a combined total of 844 Lunar Coins. Pagoda Well (Well): 168 Lunar Coins Blossom Bush (Giggleberry Bush): 88 Lunar Coins Pagoda Roof (Roof): 168 Lunar Coins Golden Potion (Signage): 88 Lunar Coins Chinese Lanterns (Lightings): 88 Lunar Coins Lauriat Furniture (Tables): 38 Lunar Coins Bamboo Decorations (Decoration): 38 Lunar Coins Baby Shenlong (Baby Dragons): 168 Lunar Coins 'Avatar' If you purchase the Lunar Palace pack with gems/IAP you will obtain a unique avatar celebrating the zodiac animal of the upcoming year. In 2020 it is the Year of the Rat. Lunar Palace_Year of the Rat Avatar.png|Year of the Rat (2020) 'Tips and Tricks' Focus on speed. The objective of the Lunar Palace is to meet the # of patrons at each level, not to collect coins. If a patron requests a “Random Item” serve them whatever you can make fastest, such as a primary color potion or daggerfish. Serving higher value items will only slow you down. Make your patrons look good. Use your Lunar Coins to purchase the event skins for Patrons. When they visit you at the Lunar Palace with their Lunar Festival skins equipped they will leave extra Lunar Coins after you serve them. NOTE: Workers’ skins do not provide the same bonus. 'Workers' You have access to the same list of workers as you do in Peakwood Potions. This includes the 3 general workers available at all locations: Dr. Hoot, Muradin, and Teresa. Dr. Hoot’s “Time Mastery” ability (+10 seconds to all timed levels) is potentially very useful in the Lunar Palace given the short time limit and increasingly demanding number of patrons to be served. At wave 101+, you have 175s to serve 30 customers. Depending on the patron order/queue generated when you begin the level, the timing to serve 30 customers may be very tight. Hoot will generally prevent this from happening, but is not necessary. His “Patience Mastery” ability (Extends all patrons waiting time by “X” seconds (max. 15)) can help keep you stable at higher waves as Patron’s base patience is lowered and decreases faster, but it shouldn’t be leaned on too heavily in lower stages. Remember: the goal is speed, taking too much time to complete orders means you will likely fall short of the goal. Teresa’s usefulness is significantly diminished as none of her abilities can be effectively utilized in the Lunar Palace. There are no Coins to collect in Lunar Palace, and thus no tips so her “Collector” (Automatically Collects Payments and Tips) and “Tip Mastery” (Increases Tips by 50%) traits ultimately go to waste. “Recycler” (No Discard Cost) also cannot be used because any discarded items result in an immediate failure of the wave. At lower waves Muradin is also not as useful for players with highly upgraded Peakwood Potions shops. At rank 3 shelves, layered shelves, and daggerfish basket your base stock of each of these items is 15. The short time limits with each wave, even at high levels mean you are likely to only refill the bottles and daggerfish once or twice. That said at moderate to high waves, Muradin may be useful for some people who are not accustomed to quickly tapping the shelves or basket to refill bottles and daggerfish. Especially as complex 2 and 3 item orders become more common at higher waves, players may wish to minimize how many things that have to keep track of. Muradin’s “Final Markup” (Adds +1 Coin on top of the final total price of each Item you sell) is unused due to no Payments being collected. You also have access to all of the Peakwood Potions specific workers: Ninya, Lizzie, and J’ric. For players not comfortable with quickly tapping the dragons to stop them from burning daggerfish, Lizzie may be a worthwhile pickup with here ability “Dragon Control” (Stops Baby Dragons from burning your Daggerfish), given any burnt fish is an automatic failure. It is also possible at higher waves, the increasingly difficult orders may include higher numbers of daggerfish that need to be turned out faster, giving some usefulness to her “Dragon Mastery” (Reduces Daggerfish Cooking Time by 50%). Ninya has similar uses to Lizzie in Lunar Palace. For people unaccustomed to quickly tapping the potion tubs to refill them, Ninya’s “Essence Dispenser” (Automatically starts Essence Production) will be a helpful tool. Given that potions are the primary product in Peakwood Potions, this ability will likely get far more use than Lizzie’s abilities around Daggerfish. J’ric’s usefulness is a bit harder to quantify. Bookworms are quite abundant in the Lunar Palace waves, so his “Bouncer” ability (Prevents the first “X” (max.30) Lingering Bookworms and Thieves from entering your shop) is potent for people who dislike interacting with things above the counter. The lack of Coins from Payments means there are no thieves also subtracting from this count. The lack of Coins also means J’ric doesn’t provide any bonuses through his “Security Fee” ability (The first “X” (max. 20) Patrons you serve will pay an additional 5 Coins). His “Security” ability (Increases likelihood of Legendary Patrons by 20%) is of particular use during this event after you obtain the Jade Goddess Aeon skin. Increasing Aeon’s presence in your Lunar Palace waves means more Lunar Coins for you!